Policy:Gazelleleaps Tale Wiki is NOT
Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki is an online encyclopedia for the Gazelleleap's Tale Warriors Fandom and, as a means to that end, an online community of people interested in building a high-quality encyclopedia about the Series Universe, Books, and Characters in a spirit of mutual respect. Therefore, there are certain things that we are not. Content We are not an indiscriminate collection of information; merely being true or useful does not automatically make something suitable for inclusion in this encyclopedia. Although there is an ongoing debate about the encyclopedic merits of several article types, consensus is that the following are good examples of what Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki is not. Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki is not a publisher of original thought #'Personal essays' that state your particular feelings about a topic (rather than hard fact). Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki is supposed to compile verifiable knowledge of the Universe. It is not a vehicle to make personal opinions become part of accepted Gazelleleap's Tale knowledge. #'Discussion forums'. Please try to stay on the task of creating an encyclopedia. You can chat with other users about Warriors Wiki-related topics on their respective user talk pages, and should resolve problems with articles on the relevant talk pages, but please do not take discussion into articles. Also, bear in mind that talk pages exist for the purpose of discussing how to improve articles; they are not mere general discussion pages about the subject of the article, nor are they a question center for obtaining instructions or technical assistance. If you wish to ask a specific question on a topic, we have a Help Page, and questions should be asked there rather than on talk pages. Users who wish to hold casual discussions with fellow users can use private Instant Messaging systems, Email, or the Off-wiki forums. Please note that users who have joined only for casual conversation on the blogs or talk pages will not be tolerated long term. All users are expected to contribute useful information to the Wiki rather than just chattering. Public Forums for this purpose already exist and we are not well equipped to such activity. Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki is not a blog, web space provider, art site or social networking site. Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki is not a social network such as MySpace or Facebook. You may not host your own website, blog, or wiki at Warriors Wiki. Warriors Wiki pages are not: # Personal web pages. Users have their own , but they may be used only to present information relevant to working on the encyclopedia. If you are looking to make a personal webpage or blog or to post your resume, please make use of one of the many free providers on the Internet or any hosting included with your Internet account. The focus of user pages should not be social networking, but rather providing a foundation for effective collaboration. # File storage areas. Please upload only files that are used (or will be used) in encyclopedia articles or project pages; anything else will be deleted. # Communications Center. This is not the place to chat on talk pages, forums, or article talk pages. Go on our Forums to do so, or some other communication site/social media. # Guestbook. Areas for your online friends to post a name and a comment on your page is inappropriate for this wiki. Any such 'friends lists' are not permitted on this site. Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki is not a Role Playing Game Host Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki was not designed as a Role Playing game. It also was not designed to host a Role Playing Game. While Such things are not the primary purpose of this website. # Personal Characters may not be stored here. This applies to blog entries as well as on actual userspace. Personal characters should be stored on personal websites (which WWiki does not provide) or the websites of the Role Playing to which they belong. # Fan Clan Allegiances should not be published here. There are more appropriate outlets for personal Clans Available. Personal clans should be stored in appropriate personal locations such as a personal website or a fan fiction repository. # Role Playing Games may not be run via the blog functions of the Wiki. This means casually or formally role playing as characters, original or canon, from the world. There are a multitude of more appropriate places on the internet to undertake such things, many of which are listed in the Role Play directories of this very website. Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki is not a Repository for Creativity Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki is not here for you to share original artwork or writing. This includes artwork and is or isn't based on the original series, original fanon characters, or the like. If you wish to share art it is suggested that you go to a purpose designed website such as Deviant Art or Wattpad. Although, we love that you're creative, but here is not the best place for it. # Fan Fiction Stories should not be published or discussed here. Purpose created sites exist on the internet to cater to these sorts of things. They even do so far more efficiently than this website. Take advantage of them. Visit Wattpad, Goodreads, etc. # Fan Art of any sort should not be published or displayed here, but we will allow three maximum'' ''images/fan-art. Any images above and beyond this, including any image uploaded through the blog, is not permitted. # Art Galleries are not the purpose of this website. If you upload art specifically to form a gallery on this website. your additional images will be removed.